1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a multilayer printed wiring board suitable for forming fine conductive circuits and to a method for manufacturing such a multilayer printed wiring board.
2. Description of Related Art
A multilayer printed wiring board is formed by alternately laminating conductive circuits and interlayer insulation layers. In interlayer insulation layers, through-holes are formed; and lower-layer conductive circuits and upper-layer conductive circuits are electrically connected through so-called via conductors formed by plating the through-holes.
In recent years, highly dense and highly reliable multilayer printed wiring boards have been required as electronic devices become more compact and signal transmission speeds increase according to developments in the electronics industry. As for a method for forming wiring in such multilayer printed wiring boards, for example, the semi-additive method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2003-179353 is provided. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.